Anatsu (Deceased)
"Let me shove something sharp inbetween your legs,Aw.. C'mon baby don't be shy..." -Anatsu First Name Anatsu Last Name Torabaasu IMVU Name Kaiuri & KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Blonde Bitch, Psycho, Sugar hair Age 10/20 Gender Male Height 5'7 Weight 105 lbs Blood type B Behaviour/Personality "C'mon baby just one more cut around your cheek, an You'll be perfect!" Anatsu has a sinister personality. He usually loves to mess with people mentally and physically being how short-tempered he is. He is very alluring if it has to do with beauty and pain at the same time. But if infactuated with another person, he seems to be fury with envy. He get what he wants ONE way or the other.There's a reason why Anatsu is so sadistic, it all began with his past. Feeling no empathy,sympathy any of the sort,the exact opposite of his sister Kodi. Appearance Anatsu having lightish blonde hair just like his sister,also having porcelain skin that would be covered in Tattoos. His piercing,emotionless aquamarine eyes shows a resemblance amongst the siblings. He would always wear a Red hoodie nothing underneath along with some black leather jeans, his nails always being painted black.He hates other to wear anything else but that hoodie.Satsu tends to get angry with him because he smells of death. Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. High school grade 15-16 sophmore What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single Occupation Murderer Fighting Style Spanish Ninjitsu ' T'his unique blend of European and Japanese fighting styles was invented by Vega(StreetFighter). Spanish Ninjitsu combines the European fighting.Art of Savate with the Japanese art of Ninjitsu. Savate lends the style lots of fast, powerful kicks, while Ninjitsu gives the style a variety of skills useful in combat, such a acrobatics, climbing and grappling.Many Spanish Ninjitsu stylists also borrow other skills from Japan’s shadow warriors, such as stealth and survival training. Finally, since most of the men and women Anatsu trains in his art are former matadors, Spanish ninja are very elusive fighters with quick footwork learned after years of bullfighting in the arenas of Spain. Training in Spanish Ninjitsu is extremely dangerous.Anatsu has little patience for cowards, especially unattractive ones. He normaly trains throwing himself into pastures with mad bulls and must practice evasion and tree climbing to avoid being gored by a bull’s horns. In the end, the training provides him to be a swift, agile fighter''' ' '''Chi Base' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Weapon of Choice Silver pistol Metal Hand Claws Allies/Enemies Satsujin A close friend to Anatsu,well his only friend actually. Satsu took him in due to his mother leaving him for drugs.Anatsu always respecting till this day,even wanting to join his clan an aide him with all the things he needs.He usually disapproves of his bloodshed because of the nasty stench he brings home.But he seems to have gotten use to the smell. Kaiuri Infactuated by her beauty, Anatsu couldn't help himself on making this chocolate skinned female his. He'd normally kill a girl within the quickness thus he seen Kaiuri differently,Even if she is friends with the enemy.He will never harm her because he has an obsession. Kodi -Also abandoned by their father ,He doesn't care that he looks alike he hates the fact that people compare him to this female. Little does he know that this is his sibling,he wants to skin her with a passion feeding her to some dogs or something sadistic. Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Jump Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~